¡Mision Imposible! El plan de los compañeros de copas
by DigitalGirl123
Summary: ¿Que tramaran los compañeros de copas? ¿Hinamori y Hitsugaya se salvaran de sus planes? ¡Todo puede pasar en un solo dia gracias a los compañeros de copas! HitsuHina:3


¡Misión Imposible! El plan de los compañeros de copas

- ¡Matsumoto!

UN GRITO PETURBO LA PAZ QUE HASTA AHORA SE ENCNTRABA EN LA OFICINA DEL DECIMO ESCUADRON

- ¡Taichooooo! – SE LEVANTO LA FUKUTAICHO

LA OFICINA DEL TAICHO ESTABA REPLETA DE BOTELLAS TODAS VACIAS Y ESO SOLO SIGNIFICABA UNA COSA

- Taicho, lo que pasa es que Kira ha venido y me ha contado que saldrá con Momo-chan y por eso brindamos hasta quedar asi

¿QUE ES LO QUE HABIA DICHO LA FUKUTAICHO, SU MOMO ¿IVA A SALIR CON QUIEN?

- ¿Qué has dicho? – PREGUNTO INGENUO

- ¡Rangiku-san! ¡Shiro-chan! – GRITARON AL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA – ¿Puedo pasar?

SOLO UNA PERSONA LO LLAMABA DE ESA FORMA

- Matsumoto, abre y lárgate

- P-Pero taicho…

LA FUKUTAICHO SE ASUSTO, LA TEMPERATURA DECENDIO ESO SIGNIFICABA QUE SU TAICHO ESTABA ENOJADO

- ¡Que te largues Matsumoto! – GRITO EL ALBINO SEÑALANDO LA PUERTA

- ¡H-Hai! – RESPONDIO ASUTADA, LA TEMPERATURA SEGUIA DECENDIENDO, SALIO DE LA OFICINA Y VIO COMO MOMO LA MIRABA CURIOSA – Hitsugaya taicho quiere verte

- ¿Por qué estas asustada?

- Taicho esta demasiado enfadado, creo que fue por lo que dije…

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Por qué no entras y le preguntas?

MIENTRAS TANTO, DENTRO DE LA OFICINA DEL CAPITAN DE DECIMO ESCUADRON

HINAMORI MOMO, FUKUTAICHO DEL QUINTO ESCUADRON, ESTA PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADA DE UN TRAIDOR, EXACTO, AIZEN SOSUKE EL ANTERIOR TAICHO DEL QUINTO ESCUADRON, AMIGA DE LA INFANCIA DE HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO

- Esto… ¿Shiro-chan?

Y HAY ESTABA ELLA, PORQUE TENIA QUE ENAMORARSE DE ELLA…

- Shiro-chan ¿Por qué hace tanto frio aquí? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

- Hinamori ¿Es cierto lo que Matsumoto dijo?

- ¿Qué dijo?, por cierto ¿Por que tu oficina esta llena de botellas? Debes limpiar, recuerda que hoy es el dia de la limpieza

- ¡Hinamori! – GRITO ASUSTANDO A LA CHICA LA CUAL LO MIRO - ¡¿Es verdad que saldrás con Kira?! – LA CHICA NO CONTESTO - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Responde!

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Ya esta bien de tus rabietas! ¡¿Qué te molesta?! ¡Claro que saldré con Kira-kun!

EL TAICHO DEL DECIMO ESCUADRON FUE APUÑALADO POR LAS RESPUESTAS DE HINAMORI MOMO

- ¡Bien, entonces vete y diviértete con ese idiota!

- ¡Kira-kun no es ningún idiota!

- ¡Claro que es un idiota! ¡Un maldito idiota que no respeta los sentimientos de los otros!

- ¡¿A que demonios te refieres?!

- ¡Olvidalo! ¡Olvida todo! ¡Todo! ¡Nunca mas me vuelvas a buscar! – DIJO SORPRENDIENDO A LA CHICA, Y SIN NINGUN SENTIDO AL 100% - ¡Esta amistad se acabo! ¡Toda esta estúpida amistad, olvidala! – LA CHICA COMENZABA A LLORAR, EL ODIABA VERLA LLORAR PERO YA NO LE IMPORTABA ELLA NO COMPRENDIA NADA DE LO QUE EL SENTIA, ADEMAS YA SU AMISTAD SE HABIA ACABADO

POCO DESPUES, LA CHICA SE QUEDO SOLA Y TRISTE, MUY TRISTE HABIA PERDIDO A SU MEJOR AMIGO… Y ANTES DE QUE SU ANTIGUO AMIGO SE FUERA VIO EN SUS OJOS TRISTEZA, DEMASIADA TRISTEZA Y ESTABA… ¿LLORANDO? NO ESO NO PODIA SER EL NUNCA HABIA LLORADO

- Taicho, pasare a limpiar – AVISO LA FUKUTAICHO ANTES DE ENTRAR – Momo-chan ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Rangiku-san… He perdido la amistad de Shiro-chan… ¿Por qué?

SI MAS HINAMORI MOMO CALLO DE RODILLAS CUBRIENDOSE SU CARA CON SUS MANOS EVITANDO ASI QUE LA FUKUTAICHO PUDIERA VER QUE LLORABA… ASI ES LLORABA, POR PERDER A SU MEJOR AMIGO, POR NO SABER QUE HACER, PERO MAS BIEN… SU CORAZON ESTABA DESTROZADO, COMPLETAMENTE… ¿POR QUÉ?

MIENTRAS TANTO…

- ¿Qué hice?... ¡¿Qué hice?! – SE REPRENDIA MENTALMENTE, TERMINO UNA AMISTAD DE MUCHISIMOS AÑOS CON HINAMORI MOMO, SU ANTERIOR MEJOR AMIGA Y LA CHICA DE LA CUAL SE ENAMORO… - Hinamori…

ESTABA SENTADO DEBAJO DE UN FRONDOSO ARBOL… TAN HERMOSO… COMENZABA A VER BORROSO, APENAS SE HABIA DADO CUENTA QUE LLORABA, EXACTO EL FRIO CAPITAN DEL DECIMO ESCUADRON LLORABA. MIRO HACIA EL CIELO… SU MIRADA SE PERDIO EN LAS NUBES LAS CUALES ERAN LIBRES, TOTALMENTE LIBRES SIN NINGUNA PREOCUPACION NO COMO EL QUE TENIA SU CABEZA EN OTRO MUNDO NO PODIA PONER ATENCION A NADA MAS…

- ¿Hitsugaya-taicho? – PREGUNTO UNA VOZ MASCULINA, TAN DISTRAIDO ESTABA EL TAICHO PARA NO DARSE CUENTA QUE ALGUIEN HABIA LLEGADO HASTA LA POSICION DEL CHICO

- ¿Qué? – VIO DE REOJO AL TENIENTE

- ¿Acaso esta llorando? – PREGUNTO EL TENIENTE DEL NOVENO ESCUADRON, SHUHEI HISAGI

- Para mi desgracia si… - RESPONDIO EL TAICHO VOLVIENDO A VER EL CIELO

- ¿Puedo preguntar que ha pasado?

- Hinamori, eso es lo que ha pasado

- ¿Hinamori? – PREGUNTO PARA LUEGO RECORDAR LO QUE IZURU KIRA LE HABIA MENCIONADO – Taicho, acaso esta celoso – PREGUNTO MIRANDO AL TAICHO PICARAMENTE

- ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué he de estarlo?

- A usted le gusta Hinamori-san ¿no?

- ¿¡Que has dicho!? – EN SU ROSTRO SE NOTABA UN LEVE SONROJO A LO QUE EL TENIENTE DEL NOVENO ESCUADRON ESTALLO A CARCAJADAS

- ¡Entonces si es cierto!

- ¡Shuhei! ¡A callar!

- Pero Taicho, es verdad

- Nunca entendí esos sentimientos, la verdad

- ¿Por qué peleo con Hinamori-san?

- ¿Por que?... Porque saldrá con Kira, eso me repugna

- Como imagine

- ¿Eh? – DIJO EL JOVEN TAICHO VOLTEANDO A VER AL TENIENTE

- Usted si esta enamorado, y al igual que Kira, que le dira lo que siente a Hinamori-san hoy en su cita – MIRA LA CARA DE REPUGNANCIA DEL JOVEN – No devio de pelear con ella

- Lo se… pero lo hecho, hecho esta

- Pero eso se puede arreglar

- ¿Cómo?

- Vaya a pedir disculpas y dígale lo que siente – EL TENIENTE HIZO SU TIPICA MEDIA SONRISA Y CON UN SHUNPO DESAPARECIO DE LA VISTA DEL TAICHO

MIENTRAS CON HINAMORI Y RANGIKU

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Shiro-chan… no Hitsugaya-taicho se molesto

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque saldré con Kira-kun

- Ah… entonces si fue por eso

- Si…

DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO…

- Matsumoto, fuera – DIJO EL TAICHO

- Si – RESPONDIO Y SALIO DE LA OFICINA ANTES DE QUE EL JOVEN LA SACARA A PATADAS

- Hinamori…

- ¿Qué? Pense que ya no querías verme, que me olvidara de ti ¿no? Hitsugaya-taicho – DIJO ENOJADA LA TENIENTE SORPRENDIENDO AL TAICHO POR COMO LO HABIA LLAMADO, ELLA AUN SEGUIA EN EL SUELO

- Hinamori… lo lamento - ¿QUÉ HABIA DICHO EL JOVEN? LA CHICA SE SORPRENTIO POR LAS PALABRAS DEL TAICHO – Fui un idiota, por no querer admitir antes lo que sentía

- ¿Lo que sentías?

- Exacto, lo que siento

EL JOVEN TAICHO SE INCO FRENTE A LA CHICA Y DE UN MOVIMIENTO AGIL Y RAPIDO LA BESO. ELLA SORPRENDIDA POR EL SUCESO ABRIO LOS OJOS DE PAR EN PAR Y POCO DESPUES EL CHICO YA SE HABIA SEPARADO DE ELLA

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – PREGUNTO SONROJADA

- Hinamori… Tu me gustas – REPONDIO LEVEMENTE SONROJADO Y ESPERANDO EL RECHAZO DE LA CHICA, PERO ESO NO FUE LO QUE RECIBIO SI NO QUE RECIBI UN ABRAZO DE ELLA

- ¿Por qué tenias que tardar tanto en saberlo?

SORPRENDIDO SE SEPARO DE LA CHICA E INCREDULO PREGUNTO

- ¿Qué?

- Tu también me gustas, Shiro-chan

PRONTO AMBOS JOVENES ESTABAN BESANDOSE NUEVAMENTE, SIENDO OBSERVADOS POR ALGUIEN DESDE LA VENTANA

- Te dije que funcionaria Kira

- Bueno esta bien

- ¡Hey Shuhei!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira – LA TENIENTE SEÑALO DENTRO DE LA OFICINA DONDE LOS JOVENES AUN SEGUIAN BESANDOSE

- Asi que funciono

- Si, que felicidad

EXACTO LAS PERSONAS QUE LOS VEIAN ERAN NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE SHUHEI HISAGI, RANGIKU MATSUMOTO Y IZURU KIRA

- ¡Mision cumplida! – GRITARON AL UNISONO LOS TRES LEVANTANDO EL PUÑO EN SEÑAL DE VICTORIA


End file.
